Suzu's Mother
Suzu's Mother (in Japanese Suzu no Haha lit. Suzu's Mother) is one of the supporting characters of the series. She is unique in that she is the only one of the cast's parents who makes repeated appearances onscreen. Aria Shichijou's parents make a brief cameo in one of the OVAs, but their faces are unseen. In comparison, Suzu's Mother interacts several times with the rest of the cast. Personality Suzu's Mother comes off as being a loving and doting but also embarrassing parent. When Takatoshi Tsuda first visits her home, she is surprised, but then politely welcomes him in. However, she opted to use language that suggested Takatoshi is older than Suzu, leading to Suzu's loud protests. She is also very open about sexual matters. For example, she once offered herself up to her husband as soon as she heard the door open, not realising it was actually Suzu, Aria and Shino. Suzu was left most embarrassed by the situation. Relationships Suzu Hagimura (addressed as 'Suzu-chan') Suzu's Mother dotes on her daughter, calling her 'Suzu-chan' as a term of affection. She responds to Suzu's tsukkomi with a gentle smile, and is quite supportive of her. Unfortunately, her support sometimes causes Suzu unnecessary stress. For example, Suzu once explained that if she failed to come home within a certain time, her mother would make red bean stew (a dish meant to commemorate someone's ascension to adulthood). In addition, her perversions sometimes get to the point where Suzu has seriously considered moving out. Also, Suzu's Mother appears to enjoy ghost stories, leading to occasional struggles over the tv remote control. Takatoshi Tsuda (addressed as 'Tsuda-kun') Suzu's Mother seems to like Takatoshi, being the first boy Suzu ever brought home. When she walked in on them in a compromising situation (Suzu had fallen over Takatoshi), she simply expressed happiness her daughter had found someone. This drew a double tsukkomi from both Takatoshi and Suzu, who yelled that there were more appropriate reactions to finding her daughter entangled with a boy. Locations associated with Suzu's Mother *Suzu's House Details *Suzu's Mother is never given a name, simply being known as Suzu's Mother. However, it can be surmised that her family name is Hagimura, like Suzu's. Among Japanese fans (and in the occasional narration box) she is nicknamed Suzu Mama (スズママ), the term Mama often used to mean an attractive mother. *Thanks to their similar personalities, Suzu's Mother gets along well with both Naruko Yokoshima and Sayaka Dejima. *Suzu's Mother and Father evidently have a very active (and kinky) sex life, much to Suzu's horror. Among other things, Suzu's Mother has mentioned Naked Apron (i.e. wearing nothing but an apron), Naked Sushi (i.e. using her own body to serve sushi) and Outdoor Sex (self-explanatory). Trivia *Sadly, her voice actress Miyu Matsuki passed away suddenly and unexpectedly in late October 2015 at the young age of 38 due to pneumonia. A number of artists drew tributes to her, several of them including Suzu's Mother. Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Boke Category:Characters